<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Captain's duties by Koguma02</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768546">The Captain's duties</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koguma02/pseuds/Koguma02'>Koguma02</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cookie Run (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Headcanon, Some headcanons are actually accidental though, This is just what happens sometimes when I write, This will talk about her childhood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:29:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koguma02/pseuds/Koguma02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Ice is the proud, fierce commandant of the new watcher of the High Seas : the Icepiercer. But as a vicious storm nears the ship, the captain find herself busy with another, unexpected occupation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Captain's duties</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Me ? Writing a non-Mintrock cookie run fanfiction ? It's more likely than you may think.</p><p>Anyway, yes, Captain Ice is described and depicted as very caring and considerate toward children and that is a thing I will stand for.</p><p>Enjoy !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>« Calling for the Icepiercer, calling for the Icepiercer. What is your position ? Over. »</p><p>Two sole figures were present in the dimly lit control room. One, merely a lieutenant, stood near the helm, monitoring and maneuvering with a profesionnal quietness. The other was bent over the imposing table where laid a large ocean map, finger tracing their path from the last harbor with only the help of a small compass. The room rested in silence, the appeasing rocking of the waves only midly covered by the static noise of the radio.</p><p>« Captain Ice from the Icepiercer. » The person finally answered, straightening up from her position. « We’re 47 degrees, 12,4 minutes North, 15 degrees, 2 minutes West. We’re going at about 35 nautical miles per hour. Over. »</p><p>Sharp.Quick. Precise.<br/>
The woman had only begun her carrier as her own ship’s Captain recently but her rigorous manners alone showed that she already had enough experience for such a massive task.</p><p>The operator at the other end of the line kept silent for a moment, with only the sound of papers shuffling disturbing the static noise.</p><p>« A storm is expected on your path. You should be careful. Over.</p><p>-How violent is it ? Over. »</p><p>The young officer turned back as he overheard that bit of the exchange. The upperwoman didn’t even seem phased by the concerned look on his face.</p><p>« Small ships have great chances to capsize and sink from its severity. It can be withstood if your ship is strong enough but it should overall be avoided. Over. »</p><p>Silence once again settled down in the room. The crewmate’s expression grew ever so worried as the Captain didn’t even lift her eyes from the map.</p><p>« We will be careful. Thank you for the information. Out.</p><p>-Roger. »</p><p>The radio was turned off as Captain Ice finally stood correctly, swiftly stretching her back. She grabbed the communication device and walked over to the helm.</p><p>« We won’t be changing our trajectory. The Icepiercer is strong enough to withstand even the fiercest of storms. »</p><p>The lieutenant didn’t answer, simply nodding despite the constant look of apprehension on his face. The woman handed him the radio and he put it away right beside the wheel.</p><p>« I let the helm to you, young man. I’ll send one or two crew members to come help you in your task. Report any abnormality to me please.</p><p>-Captain, yes Captain.</p><p>-I’ll be taking a look at our ressources and preparing the rest of the crew for that storm. »</p><p>The man brought his right hand to the side of his head, offering her a military salute as she left the room.</p><p> </p><p>Captain Ice calmly walked up the ship’s long corridors, arms crossed behind her back with her never fading serious expression. Barely even lit by the faint electrical lamps on the wall, the layout would seem like a veritable maze to anyone inexperienced. Even the Icepiercer’s crew often lost themselves in the labyrinth of corridors the boat’s innards representated.<br/>
The woman never did. Despite the recency of her beloved ship’s acquisition, she knew every room, every last passageway by heart. It was to be expected from the only Captain of the large vessel after all.</p><p>She smirked, silently huffing as she passed in front of one of the countless maps she had been forced to get installed on the walls for the well-being of her crew. These lascars would learn soon enough…<br/>
Many praised her rigorous, flawless attitude, not even daring to dream to achieve such level but few realized this was all only a matter of time and seriousness. Even the most unaccustomed rookie could master the art of navigating the boat without trouble in a matter of weeks.</p><p>She stopped in front of the machinery’s room, unlocking the heavy metal door to be met with a discouraging amount of steam and heat. She entered nonetheless, carefully closing after herself and began walking beside the boat’s imposing reactors. Many machinists immediately straightened up on her path, offering her the same salute the lieutenant did earlier. She quickly prompted them to dismiss and go back to their work, which they all immediately did.<br/>
Despite not having an enginery learning background, she knew enough to be able to do mere check ups by herself. Once again, a requirement for someone responsible to take care of such a big structure. She’d rather have her workers to their own tasks, the ones she could indeed not claim to have the mastery of.</p><p>She ended her inspection with another huff of satisfaction. The Icepiercer’s engines were going as smoothly as ever, not affected at all by the several days of running they had been going through since the last stop. That strong lady had energy to spare inside her sturdy shell.</p><p>Walking out the machinery room, Captain Ice slid her arms out of her coat’s sleeves, nonetheless relieved to leave the motor’s oppresive heat. Her next goal was hopefully going to be easier on her body, as she needed to-</p><p>The woman suddenly stopped in her steady tracks, turning to take a look behind her.<br/>
She… thought to have heard some childish crying…</p><p>A second passed, as the corridors remained dead silent if it was not for the sea’s calming waves.</p><p>Another moment went by.<br/>
Still nothing.</p><p>At this point convinced to have been the victim of some auditory illusion, the woman went back to her walk. She had to-</p><p>« Uwaaaaah !! Wa… Waaaaah !! »</p><p>The Captain came to a halt once again.<br/>
Her mind was not playing tricks on her. Somewhere on her ship, a child was crying.</p><p>She barely had the time to take a step in the sound’s direction when she heard panicked running coming toward her. She immediately rushed forward, turning sharply on her right when the corridor finally split up and soon found herself right infront of one of her crew members.<br/>
Holding in his arms a baby that was not possibly older than four months.</p><p>« C-Captain ! » The man immediately stopped, his white shoes almost squeaking on the ship’s immaculate floor.</p><p>The woman glanced back at him with a deadpan serious look. Her eyes went from the child’s face to his own, multiple times, before she dared speaking.</p><p>« What is that ? »</p><p>The earnestness of her tone could have sent a chill down anyone’s spine if it wasn’t for that strange situation. A baby ? On an militarily armed ship ? What was…</p><p>« T-they just won’t stop crying ! I don’t know what to do, I… »</p><p>Captain Ice let a silent ‘tch’ before walking toward them. Bringing her arms in front of her, she swiftly grabbed the child, securing one hand behind their neck and their body against her chest.</p><p>« Go to the map room. And find someone else to go with you. A poor folk is waiting for reinforcement there.</p><p>-Y… C-Captain, yes Captain ! »</p><p>She watched almost disappointedly as the man scurried off the other side of the corridor. He was probably going to get lost in his way. That foolish boater…</p><p>« Always boasting, yet not able to manage any mission alone... And they call themselves the best of the best, don’t they. » She muttered under her breath.</p><p>Her eyes then immediately went to the child in her arms. Their loud cries were filling the empty corridor, not even having noticed the change of their caretaker. Captain Ice’s expression didn’t soften up one bit at that sight, her eyebrows furrowed as if she was still in front of that somewhat incompetent crewmember…<br/>
Yet her tone changed.</p><p>« There, there, little one. It’s alright, everything is alright… » She gently let out, softly rocking them in her arms.</p><p>The movement was smooth, not sharp or shaky at all. Her hands were expertly placed under the child’s bottom and supporting their head, resting their small warm body against hers.</p><p>« These folks do not even know you enjoy talking, do they ? » She continued as the baby’s cries were progressively dying down, their little hands grabbing on the side of her coat and anything they could reach. « Shh, shh… Everything is alright, little one. »</p><p>The noise level was swiftly reduced to a whimper and Captain Ice contently smiled as the small child soothed down in her arms. The corridor was soon filled with nothing but the soothing waves’ noises, only sometimes interrupted by the baby’s unvoluntarily hiccups. Based on her hearing alone, there was no doubt that they both represented the only people in that part of the ship.</p><p>« Well, small one. » She said, finally getting back to walking through the silent hallways. « It looks like you will be spending a little bit of your time with me. »</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Going on the High Seas with a four months old baby. Everyone had told her that this was just plain madness. Yet as she was going around her ship, keeping her usual stern stance, Captain Ice couldn’t help but internally smile.</p><p>From the enjoyment of having proved them wrong, firstly. She strongly believed that anything was possible if someone was willing to, after all. Having a young child aboard was only a matter of a few more provisions, the unusual milk bottles and baby formula boxes bringing a fairly comical look to the customary stacks of food that rested in the ship’s holds, and a somewhat shifted time schedule. She managed her usual Captain assignments and the occasional late-nights rocking sessions with the baby just fine… although it was not up everyone’s alley.</p><p>Her crew was unexpectedly unable to adapt to that change. Her responsabilities often taking her away from the child’s side, she required her crew’s help in keeping them secure. Until now, only a handful of helpmates had been able to entirely handle them on their own, despite her having taught them the required gestures multiple times. Somehow, these sometime imposing people that feared neither battles, nor storms, were absolutely defenceless in front of an innocent child, whatever should their gender be.</p><p>As she was reviewing the sails’ state with a handful of off-duty shipmates, many of them threw weird glances at that small being, wriggling in her arms as they were desperately trying to get a hold on her military medals. The situation was unexpected, yes, but had also been going on for more than a week. She truly expected them to have understood the situation by now.<br/>
Leaving the room with a disappointed sigh, Captain Ice knew she wouldn’t be able to let the child with anyone there.</p><p> </p><p>Not that it actually bothered her. She entirely assumed the responsability of that baby who was not even hers. The sole fact of having them comforted in her arms was the whole second part of the enjoyment she was taking from the bet she seemed to have made with the integral navigating community.</p><p>The High Seas were made out of men of steel and women of strong will, a statement that had forever been true. People praised their combat ability, their leadership, sometimes their diplomacy and of course their bravery. Medals were given out in acknowledgement of their accomplishment. And she was herself no exception to that rule.<br/>
But in that world of hardship, almost everyone seemed to forget where they were coming from. It had sadly already been proven from the incapacity of her crew to handle the baby and she wasn’t doubting it was alike elsewhere. Yet it was not a lost cause. People could still realize.</p><p>She had never forgotten where she had begun. Everyone saw her as a woman with a will of steel, able to lead anyone anywhere and under any circumstances. Her ship, the Icepiercer, was already talked about with respect or fear as the invariable qualifier had begun to appear in every mouth : invincible. She didn’t think that title was unfounded but she had not let that get to her head.</p><p>Before she had acquired her own ship. Before her humble beginning as the rookiest novice she had ever been. Before even the long days she had spent working on land as a young teen.<br/>
Her true beginnings were and stayed in the arms of that unknown person who had taken upon themselves to give her a little bit of their time. That stranger she could not remember the face nor the name, but who had spared a bit of their day for months and months. Just to hold her. To comfort her. To talk to her at a time where she could barely hold her head straight.<br/>
This was, from any prestigious ship’s Captain to the youngest of cadet, everyone’s beginning.<br/>
The seemingly universally forgotten origin.</p><p>She did not know this child. But they had no parent to rely upon and their town’s child services were in shambles, almost inexistant. So she had taken upon herself to grant them a little bit of her time. A little bit of her securing aura. A little bit of her energy.</p><p>She was the fiercest sailor, the most serious Captain on the High Seas. She was unforgiving with her crew. She gave people responsabilities and expected them to handle them. But she was not the highest in the hierarchy.<br/>
The world had given her the responsability of that orphan. She could only agree and adapt to it.</p><p>Because unlike her shipmates, that poor child didn’t boast. They hadn’t asked for anything. They didn’t want to be orphaned. They maybe hadn’t even wished to be born. The world had just thrown at them the responsibility of living, at a time when they could barely even fathom the complexity of their own being, let alone the world around them.</p><p>It was only her duty as a human being to help that poor soul handle that crushing mission for as long as they weren’t able to.<br/>
It was only right that she would offer what she had received decades ago. To anyone and with no limit to the amount.<br/>
Because just like her and like many others, even those with living parents, this baby had never asked to be left alone.</p><p>Her deal with them was not going to last, of course. A child could never properly live on such a ship and she didn’t wish them any more troubles than what they had already lived through. She was going to hand that orphan off to the first worthwhile childcare service she would stumble upon once they would reach land again.</p><p>But now, just for now, she was responsible for them. Responsible for their safety and for their well-being.<br/>
If she could make them feel as safe as she had felt decades ago, Captain Ice believed she wouldn’t be able to be happier.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>« I want all canons tidied up and properly put away in thirty minutes. A fierce storm is coming our way and I do not want any accident reguarding gunpowder, especially in that area.</p><p>-Huuh, Captain ? »</p><p>Captain Ice lifted a disappointed sight on the crew member in front of her. She didn’t have to ask to know this man hadn’t properly listened to her instructions and she certainly didn’t wish to repeat herself.</p><p>« What is it ?</p><p>-The kid is… trying to eat your medals, Captain. »</p><p>She lowered her gaze as a few faint snickers rose from the rows of men and women in front of her. The baby was indeed nibbling on her award, her very first one to be precise.<br/>
The one she held the most value to.</p><p>« And so what, sailor ? » She answered harshly.</p><p>The sole seriousness of her expression put everyone back into their place. They straightened up as she laid a fierce look on all of them.</p><p>« Have you listened to what I had to say ? Or were you all too busy watching that child as if they were a circus animal ? »</p><p>Her stern words brought silence upon the whole crowd until one finally dared to speak.</p><p>« We have to clean up and put away all of the canons in preparation for an upcoming storm, Captain.</p><p>-How long did I give you ? »</p><p>The room got quiet once again. The sailors all glanced at each other, a look of concern on their face as they had been caught red-handed in their distraction.</p><p>« Twenty minutes. » She ended up announcing. « I’ll be back to check on your work, so you’d better do it neatly !</p><p>-Captain, yes Captain ! »</p><p>The call resonnated in the large hall as they all saluted her before scurrying off to their respective activity. Putting everything away in twenty minutes was doable but required rigorous organization. That would teach them to act so childishly.<br/>
Speaking of childish…</p><p>« Are you hungry, small one ? »</p><p>The baby didn’t react to her question as she left to reach the higher level of the ship’s innards. After having struggled for a dozen of minutes to get a grasp on her medals, they were now contently gnawing on her very first award.</p><p>« You won’t be able to eat that, small one. » She continued as she walked up the stairs.</p><p>With one arms cautiously propping the child against her, she reached for the object with her other hand and gently got it out of the baby’s mouth. They offered no resistance but their tiny fingers were more resilient, pulling back on the small piece of fabric that was attaching it to her coat.</p><p>« Come on, little one. We have packed real food for yo… Oh ? »</p><p>She stopped in her tracks as her eyes caught on an unusual red tint on the baby’s cheeks. A strange occurrence, considering they had been very calm for the last twenty minutes.</p><p>A second of wondering went by before she realized what was going on.</p><p>« Are you teething, maybe ? » She asked again, bringing her wrist to their mouth in place of the metallic circle.</p><p>The child immediately tried to nibble on it, despite its thickness being too large for their small jaw to handle.</p><p>« So that’s why you were so angry, darling. » She let out with a huff of satisfaction, taking her wrist away and releasing her grip on the medal. « I’ll find you something else to teeth on. I don’t want you to hurt your gums on the sharp edges of my medal. »</p><p>Unexpecting it to be released, the baby jerked the object toward them, almost hitting their face in the process. It didn’t seem to bother them at all as they were back to trying to nosh on it by the next instant.</p><p>That first award had represented everything she rightfully owned for a while. It was her greatest accomplishement, the first time others had truly considerated her value. She held pride in every one of her medals but had always held a special place in her soul for this one.<br/>
Yet, she could care less about a few thread of saliva tarnishing it. For everyone else but her, this award and every other only told the result, not the whole story behind it.<br/>
The baby’s doing would at least give it a new narrative to carry.</p><p> </p><p>Nearing the deck’s level by now, Captain Ice went on with her inspection of the ship’s state with a continuous calmness. She had almost checked everything off her mental checklist by now. The only last things wer-</p><p>« Captain ! Captain Ice ! »</p><p>The sudden yell made her turn around. A sailor came from the corridor to the main deck, right behind her.</p><p>« Captain ! » The youngster immediately stopped in his tracks, bringing his right hand to his head to salute her. « A storm is coming up ! »</p><p>The woman nodded understandingly. A chief full of themselves could scold that rookie for telling them what they already knew but she was aware, for having been at his place, that informations did not always go through such a big ship in one go. In addition, his respectful behavior was also something to be accounted for.</p><p>« A radio operator informed me of that, indeed. We’re going to face it.</p><p>-The sail is not coming down, Captain ! » The fellow continued, his panic not dying down despite her unceasing composure. « The storm seems atrocious !! We risk to have it be ripped off ! »</p><p>Captain Ice felt her heartbeat pick up its pace. Her face slightly tensed up, stretching a newly formed scar on the left side of her mouth. Yet the stinging only made her determination grow fiercier.</p><p>« Get as many men as you need. We need that sail down at all cost !! » She yelled, turning back to her original direction. « We are risking not to only lose the sail !</p><p>-C-Captain, yes Captain ! » The sailor answered, saluting her briefly before running back to the deck.</p><p>« I’ll be right back ! Do your best in the meantime, cadet ! »</p><p>Only the sound of her precipitated footsteps resonated in the empty corridor, covering her rapidly beating heart and the gradually growing sound of the waves.</p><p>That was the worse situation her ship could be in right before a terrifying storm. She did not fear for the sail’s fabric but for her boat as a whole. The growling High Seas winds had the complete ability to rip the wooden matt off the Icepiercer, which would not only cause massive damages amongst the crew members on the deck but also risk the whole ship to capsize, effectively sinking everyone.<br/>
She was not about to lose anyone’s life today, nor any other day. No one would die on her ship.</p><p>« I WANT EVERYONE ON THE DECK THIS INSTANT !! WE NEED TO GET THE SAIL DOWN !! »</p><p>Her yells roared through the long corridor where the seafarers’ cabins were lining up. Many heads peeped through the doorframes but she didn’t stop to answer any question as she quickly walked up the alleyway. At a time like that, a sailor had to follow the orders without asking for any reason.</p><p>« C-Captain, what’s going on ? »</p><p>A voice caught her attention as she neared her personnal cabin. A youngster’s face peeked through to the corridor. She immediately recognized him as the one she had asked to watch after the baby the day before. One of the few crewmembers who had actually honored that task without any issue, despite still being in his younger years himself. Barely dressed up and still sleepy as he had probably been napping, he would not be able to effectively join the rest of the crew in time.</p><p>« Come with me, cadet ! » She called out, keeping on going straight forward despite the agitation she had caused behind her.</p><p>She didn’t see if he had followed her or not but she soon heard his footsteps join hers, nearing her instead of rushing away like everyone else’s.</p><p>« I need to get on the deck myself. » Captain Ice let out as she fiddled in her pocket, grabbing her keys and unlocking the door to her cabin with just one hand. « The situation will be very dire until that sail is taken down and we’re unfortunately working against the clock right now. It’s only a matter of time until the storm is upon us. »</p><p>The room she called hers was barely larger than the other sailors’ cabins. The only main different was that she occupied it alone, leaving space for the large cupboard where she kept the ship’s most important informations and belongings, as well as the desk where she took the most crucial decisions.<br/>
Well… She actually did not totally occupy it alone.</p><p>« It may become dangerous on the deck. I don’t want anyone to get hurt. » She said, walking toward a quite out of place crib she kept near her bed.</p><p>She got the baby away from her chest, cutting short their session of sucking on her coat’s fabric and gently lowered them into the craddle.</p><p>« You have full responsability of that child until I come back. » She continued without slowing down, getting to her desk and unlocking the lowest row of drawers. « And I of course forbid you to go through my belongings. »</p><p>She got a few tools out, sliding them into her pocket before closing and properly locking everything up.</p><p>« May I count on you, cadet ? » She finished, getting to a cupboard and repeating her act.</p><p>« Captain, yes Cap-. »</p><p>His affirmation was covered by the baby’s sudden cries. Louder than the now almost roaring sea, their sole intensity was enough to get Captain Ice out of her focused stance. The young sailor was already reaching in the crib to secure the child against him by the time she turned her eyes to them.</p><p>« I’m suspecting they may be teething. » She announced over the infant’s voice, going back to searching for what she wanted. « Try to get them something to gnaw on. »</p><p>She didn’t hear any answer but saw the youngster busy himself in her peripheral vision, assuring her he was taking his role to heart.<br/>
Yet by the time she had grabbed everything she needed, the baby was still bawling their heart out.</p><p>« T-they don’t want to take anything in their mouth ! » The cadet let out, trying his best to soothe the screaming child down. « It’s not a matter of hunger or diaper either ! »</p><p>Despite the situation’s urgency, the woman couldn’t help but stop near them as she was walking out, watching the distraught young man and her little protégé.</p><p>A skip of a heartbeat later, she found herself with her arms opened, gently getting the infant back against her chest.</p><p>« Darling, you need to calm down. » She muttered, softly rocking the baby in her arms. « It will be over soon, it will be over soon… »</p><p>The effect was almost immediate. The child’s cries died down in a matter of seconds, soon reduced to almost a whimper, just like earlier. A faint smile grew on the young crewmate’s face, soon enough followed by one on Captain Ice’s as well.</p><p>« They seem to like you a lot, Captain… » The sailor let out hesitantly as if he risked to offense his superior.</p><p>Yet the woman, despite how bothersome it was right now, couldn’t be happier.</p><p>« Well, darling, I guess you will be spending a little bit more of your time with me. » She let out, her expression suddenly almost relaxed for once.</p><p>She walked back toward her desk, grabbing her captain cap and placing it on the small one’s head. The hat was mostly dangling off, way too large for them but they didn’t seem bothered by it.</p><p>« As I said, I do not want anyone to get hurt. » Captain Ice explained as she caught on the sailor’s slightly amused expression. « Nor do I want anyone to get sick. »</p><p>The young man nodded, quickly straightening up in fear to get reprimanded by his ever-so-serious superior. But the woman let that slide with an internal smile.</p><p>« My arms are taken so I’ll need your help on the deck. You’ll stay with me until I say otherwise. » She ordered, her usual determined stance being back. « Is that clear, cadet ?</p><p>-Captain, yes Captain ! »</p><p>The two left the room after another military salute and the door was swiftly locked as the winds’ howling grew louder outside.</p><p>On her way to the deck, Captain Ice slid her arms back through her sleeves with the help of her newfound assistant before closing the coat over the baby’s body. The child barely even wriggled, so comfortable they soon fell asleep right in her arms.</p><p>This storm was going to be a tough one but it was not impossible to pass through. As she trusted it was true for everything else, it was going to be entirely possible if she was willing enough.<br/>
And as the strong ocean winds slapped her face, contrasting harshly with the bundle of warmth the baby represented against her chest, she sure was about to be the most determined she had ever been.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Can you tell yet I have strong beliefs about how kids should be treated ? I truly stand for every things I have written in that text about that matter.</p><p>Also yes, I left the child's identity secret. Who may it be? Captain Ice is still in her young years as a captain so it may be anyone... I'll leave the interpretation up to you! </p><p>Anyway, I hope you have enjoyed it, please don't hesitate to comment and tell me your opinion !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>